Immortels Secrets
by Licorne
Summary: ¤OS¤Les secrets tuent. Et pas seulement les siens. Ceux que les autres portent ou ont porté pour nous aussi. Ceci est un court passage de la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange...


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un court OS, racontant un passage de la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange (peu après son mariage). L'histoire m'est venu petit à petit. J'écrivais une phrase, sans trop parvenir à saisir la suivante, et j'avoue être la première surprise du résultat… ; )

Je ne peux pas vraiment en faire un résumé. Lisez !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Immortels Secrets 

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la jeune femme attendait, recroquevillée sur un vieux canapé bleu nuit. Il aurait suffit qu'elle relève la tête en direction de la pendule, accrochée au mur qui lui faisait face, pour le savoir. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, même pour savoir l'heure. C'était comme si elle avait décidé de rester éternellement ainsi, les yeux fermés, les genoux soutenant son visage volontaire à la mâchoire forte, encadré par de magnifiques cheveux bruns. Autour d'elle, la lumière baissait. Ce n'était cependant pas dû à l'arrivée de la nuit, aucune fenêtre ne permettant d'ouverture sur l'extérieur. Mais les quelques bougies encore allumées diminuaient rapidement et le feu, dans la cheminée, commençait à faiblir. Un froid mordant s'infiltrait peu à peu dans la chambre. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas.

Elle attendait.

Quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire précisément. Elle attendait un signe, une réaction, un ordre, un conseil, une aide, un coup…N'importe quoi qui puisse faire avancer les choses. Elle se sentait incapable de prendre une décision elle-même, alors elle s'en remettait au destin. Il la sauverait ou la briserait. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son tempérament mais tout semblait s'effondrer sous elle et elle sentait qu'elle tomberait si elle faisait le moindre geste. Et qu'elle ne se relèverait jamais…

Une autre heure passa et, si son corps était toujours aussi immobile, son esprit commença à s'agiter. Elle était incapable d'avoir des pensées réellement cohérente tant tout se bousculait dans sa tête. L'image qui lui revenait le plus souvent était le visage complètement imperméable d'émotion de son Maître, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé _la chose_ qui remettait brutalement son avenir en question. Elle avait tout de suite compris, à son manque de réaction, qu'elle avait fait une erreur fatale. Elle avait été complètement stupide de penser que…Elle n'osait même pas le formuler mentalement.

-Ridicule ! Je suis juste ridicule…murmura-t-elle.

Parler était le premier mouvement qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs heures et elle dû se concentrer pour ne pas céder aux larmes qui lui piquaient déjà les yeux.

Comment est ce que tout cela se terminerait ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pendant un moment, rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme resta immobile et le silence reprit possession des lieux. Mais les coups recommencèrent, plus forts que la première fois.

La jeune femme soupira et, au prix d'un grand effort, se leva. Lentement, elle essuya ses joues humides (elle avait donc pleuré ?) et balaya la pièce du regard afin de vérifier que rien qui ne puisse trahir son état intérieur ne traînait.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle eu finit cette inspection (il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, à cause de la lenteur de ses gestes) qu'elle s'approcha de la porte, afin de l'ouvrir.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être.

Peut-être son mari ? Non. Il était en mission à l'étranger pour le Maître.

Peut-être sa sœur ? Non. Elles s'étaient disputées la veille.

Peut-être…Peut-être le Maître ?

Non.

C'était Severus Rogue.

Elle détestait cet homme et l'envie de refermer la porte et de retourner se recroqueviller dans le vieux canapé usé dansa un moment dans son esprit.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Quelque chose que Rogue tenait entre ses mains…

C'était un flacon en cristal contenant une potion verte sapin aux légers reflets argenté.

Ce qu'elle attendait été arrivé.

C'était son signe, sa réaction, son ordre, son conseil, son aide, son coup. C'était son destin.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle devina quelle était cette potion. Elle aurait même pu décrire l'odeur légèrement sucré du liquide vert…A peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée que l'odeur, amplifiée et écœurante, comme si elle se trouvait au dessus d'un chaudron remplit de cette substance, s'infiltra dans ces narines. Pourtant, le flacon était fermé. Mais la femme avait beau se répéter que c'était impossible, qu'elle rêvait, l'odeur persistait. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal.

Rogue ne remarqua pas, ou feignit ne pas remarquer, le trouble de la jeune femme. Il se contenta de lui tendre le récipient en cristal, et de dire, d'une voix neutre :

-Le Maître veut que tu la boive, Bellatrix.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le flacon, cette odeur et ce liquide d'un vert si surprenant, sombre et brillant à la fois, aux nuances subtiles.

Des pensées imprudentes et stupides lui vinrent à l'esprit. En temps normal, elle les aurait chassé précipitamment…Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle les laissa remonter à la surface, s'éclaircir, s'affiner. Elle les laissa devenir plus dangereuses…Puis, tremblante, elle les formula :

-Je peux encore le refuser, dit-elle d'une voix claire, comme pour être sûr que Rogue entende. Je peux ne pas le prendre.

Elle sourit de sa propre audace. Ce n'était même pas de l'audace. C'était de la pure folie. C'était encore plus stupide que tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent. Cela n'arrangerait rien, au contraire : tout serait pire qu'avant.

-Je suis folle, murmura-t-elle.

Severus Rogue ne répondit pas. Il était toujours là, immobile, le flacon au bout de son bras tendu. Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant. Finalement, elle tourna le dos au mangemort et retourna s'assoire dans le canapé.

Rogue ne sembla même pas s'en étonner. Au contraire, il posa délicatement la flacon sur la cheminée et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, fit Bellatrix d'un ton amère.

-Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

La jeune femme sursauta et le fixa. Ses yeux bleus semblaient lancer des étincelles.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu penses que je ne suis qu'une putain, prête à tout pour que le Maître fasse attention à moi, qu'il comprenne ma dévotion envers lui, qu'il m'offre une place à ses pieds…Tu penses…Tu penses que je suis ridicule d'avoir pu croire que porter son enfant changerait quelque chose.

Voilà, elle l'avait _dit_. Elle s'obligea à le répéter plusieurs fois dans sa tête : elle était enceinte. _Enceinte !_

-Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution raisonnable, déclara Severus d'une voix douce. Tout finira par s'arranger.

Bellatrix, étonné de cette soudaine gentillesse, se tourna vers lui. Comme tout était étrange ! Elle détestait cet homme et elle était certaine qu'il la détestait aussi…Mais alors, que faisait-il ici, dans sa chambre, à la réconforter ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de lui répondre, de poser sa tête fatiguée contre lui et de lui raconter, en pleurant, tous ses problèmes ? A moins que…Et si Rogue était ici afin de l'espionner pour le Maître ? A cette idée, Bellatrix commença à paniquer. Si elle ne buvait pas la potion tout de suite, le Maître la tuerait sûrement ! L'odeur de la potion reprit aussitôt possession de son esprit. Tout se bouscula dans sa tête et la pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'évanouie.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les rayons chauds du soleil la réveillèrent. Trop chauds pour être naturels, pensa-t-elle. Même le soleil était faux, ici. Enfin, pas vraiment faux. Magique était le vrai mot.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux et, comme elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas la pièce qui l'entourait, elle se redressa. Elle se trouvait dans un immense lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient rose tendre et sentaient la lavande. Surprise, Bellatrix observa le reste de la chambre. Comme elle l'avait deviné, l'unique fenêtre, qui donnait sur un magnifique paysage de campagne, n'était qu'une illusion. Trop parfait pour être vrai. Magique, c'est vrai, mais agréable tout de même, pensa la jeune femme en se levant. Un autre détail la surprit alors : le sol n'était pas en pierre, comme dans sa chambre et toutes les autres pièces où elle avait pu entrer, mais en parquet. Bellatrix grimaça. C'était beau, doux, agréable mais c'était forcément dangereux. Qui l'avait emmené ici ? Rogue ? Lui avait-on fait boire la potion durant son sommeil ?

Les questions continuèrent à s'entasser dans sa tête mais aucune ne trouva de réponse.

-Il faut que je sorte d'ici, décida-t-elle.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée. Et si elle était enfermée ? Heureusement, la porte n'opposa aucun résistance.

Elle s'empressa de sortir et regarda autour d'elle. Il lui semblait reconnaître ce couloir, mais ils se ressemblaient tous tellement qu'elle n'en était pas certaine…

-Alors…A droite ou à gauche ?

-Tout dépend où vous voulez aller, lui répondit une voix hautaine et moqueuse.

Bellatrix reconnu tout de suite la voix de son détestable beau-frère, Lucius Malefoy. Elle soupira.

-Pourquoi a-t-on toujours l'impression de vous importuner lorsqu'on vous adresse la parole ?demanda Lucius, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'adressez la parole que pour m'importuner ?répondit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Il me semblait simplement que vous étiez perdu…Mon unique but était de vous aider, croyez-moi.

Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle trouvait cet homme tellement fatiguant avec sa voix doucereuse et ses manières de prince ! Elle tourna les talons, bien décidée à regagner ses appartements au plus vite, mais Lucius la retint.

-Le Maître désire vous voir. Il vous attend à la bibliothèque. Il m'a chargé de vous en informer.

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine.

Voilà. C'était arrivé.

Ses jambes fléchirent et sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, mais elle s'efforça de paraître sereine lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Lucius :

-Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me montrer comment je puis me rendre à la bibliothèque, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle se moquait de lui, bien sûr, mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et lui indiqua le couloir de droite d'un geste gracieux.

-Prenez la troisième porte à droite. Vous reconnaîtrez ensuite très aisément.

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, Bellatrix s'éloigna à grand pas. Toutefois, une fois qu'elle eu franchi la porte indiquée par Lucius et reconnu où elle se trouvait, elle ralentit. Elle était au troisième étage, dans l'aile Ouest, et ce n'était vraiment pas très loin de la bibliothèque. La panique la gagna.

-Respire, Bella…Respire. Il ne faut pas se montrer au Maître dans cet état…Il faut se calmer…

Elle chancela. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête ! Elle était sûre de ne plus jamais se relever si jamais elle s'accordait une pause. Alors elle marcha. Silencieuse. Angoissée. Vaincue.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la grande porte en chêne de la bibliothèque, elle prit tout d'un coup conscience de sa tenue : sa plus vieille robe noire, toute froissée, et une paire de bottes au cuir élimé. Elle hésita. Devait-elle retourner se changer ?

-J'essaye de me donner une excuse pour faire demi-tour, murmura-t-elle. Et il en est hors de question.

Déterminée, elle frappa à la porte. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, laid, petit et légèrement bossu, lui ouvrit, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à entrer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'observer plus longuement, son regard étant inévitablement aimanté vers son Maître. Celui-ci, assis dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, l'observait de son regard de braise, inexpressif mais pénétrant. Elle s'obligea à baisser les yeux.

-Laisse nous, Jack.

L'homme s'inclina tellement que son nez faillit toucher le sol, et Bellatrix sentit monter en elle une bouffée de mépris. _Pourtant, bientôt, tu ne vaudras pas mieux…_Elle chassa précipitamment cette pensée, mais il était trop tard. Son Maître l'avait déjà perçu.

-Voyons Bella, tu ne descendra jamais aussi bas que ce misérable vers de terre. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

Ses paroles, prononcées d'une voix doucereuse, ne rassurèrent en rien la jeune femme, qui garda ses yeux résolument fixé sur le sol.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler ?demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, jugeant que le silence avait assez duré.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit alors à rire. Un rire glacé.

-Tu ne manques pas d'audace, répondit-il. Tant mieux. Je t'ai en effet fait appeler.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui le brisa :

-Je t'ai fait parvenir une potion d'avortement hier. Tu ne l'as pas bu.

-Non.

Aussitôt après avoir avoué sa désobéissance, tous les muscles de la jeune femme se préparèrent à la vague de douleur qui allait inévitablement arriver…A son grand étonnement, rien ne se produisit.

-Cela signifie-t-il que tu comptes mettre au monde cet enfant ?

Bellatrix hésita. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre. C'était le moment de faire son choix. Etait-elle prête à se sacrifier pour cette petite vie qui grandissait en elle ? Etait-elle prête à braver son Maître pour protéger son enfant ? C'était sa dernière chance. Son ultime épreuve. Il fallait qu'elle réponde.

-Oui, dit-elle enfin.

Un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu l'envahi. Elle se sentit forte et courageuse. Etrangement sereine. Ce n'est véritablement qu'à cet instant qu'elle prit la décision de protéger cette vie en elle, au péril de la sienne.

-Dans ce cas…

Dans un froissement de robes, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, saisit l'épaule de Bellatrix et les fit tous deux transplaner.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L'endroit où ils atterrirent était froid, sombre et sinistre. C'était un petit cimetière, envahi par la végétation, où personne n'avait du se rendre depuis plusieurs décennies. A leur droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinait les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Bellatrix distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet.

Le Maître avait l'air de connaître les lieux car ils se déplaçait avec aisance entre les arbres et les tombes. Avec plus de mal, car elle n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds dans les racines, la jeune femme le suivit jusqu'à une pierre tombale en marbre où il était écrit _« Tom Jedusor »_. Elle frissonna. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait amené ici...

-Ici gît mon père, déclara le Maître d'une voix aussi glacée que le lieu où ils se trouvaient. C'est moi qui l'ai tué…Par vengeance.

Délicatement, il saisit le menton de Bellatrix afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

-Il serait dommage que l'histoire se répète, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux brillaient et il fixait sa maîtresse avec intensité.

-Cet enfant ne sera pas mon fils, déclara-t-il. Je compte sur vous… Mrs. Lestrange.

Il la regarda encore un moment, en silence, puis il disparut dans un léger « ploc », la laissant seule dans ce cimetière sinistre.

Il avait été très clair. L'enfant qui naîtrait serait le fils –ou la fille- de M. et Mrs. Lestrange.

Bellatrix se mit à pleurer. De joie et de déception. De gratitude et de désespoir. D'amour et de rage.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cette histoire n'est qu'un morceau de la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'y a pas vraiment de dénouement, et beaucoup de questions demeurent. Mais n'est-ce pas de même pour toute les histoires ? Y a-t-il vraiment un début et une fin à tous ces enchaînements d'évènements complexes qui se superposent pour former _la Vie_ ? On peut mettre des mots sur des émotions, des odeurs, des regards. On peut raconter une histoire. Mais, en vérité, il existe autant d'émotions, d'odeurs, de regards, et d'histoires que d'étoiles. Une infinité.

Bellatrix annonça à son mari qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne fut pas dupe ; cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et presque deux mois qu'elle refusait tout contact physique avec lui. Pourtant, il ne dit rien.

Les silences forment les histoires. Ils permettent à la profondeur, au caractère infini de l'histoire de s'exprimer. Pas de mots, donc pas de superficiel, de pâle copie, de mensonge.

Bellatrix accoucha par une chaude après-midi de juin. C'était un petit garçon. Elle le regarda en souriant, et l'embrassa. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle pleurait. Le secret qu'elle portait était beaucoup trop lourd.

Les secrets tuent. Et pas seulement les siens. Ceux que les autres portent ou ont porté pour nous aussi.

L'enfant mourut un peu avant ses trois ans. D'une maladie inconnue. Bellatrix pleura pendant des semaines et, pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle souriait. Son secret s'était envolé. Il avait rejoint le ciel.

Parfois, on espère qu'une histoire sera balayé par le vent du temps. Mais le temps n'a jamais abîmé une histoire. Une histoire, c'est tenace, et encore plus particulièrement un secret…

_FIN_

_Mais ce n'est qu'un mot, une barrière artificielle. Car il n'existe pas de fin._

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je serais ravis d'avoir votre avis…une petite **review **?

Licorne


End file.
